Monkey Music Club
The Monkey Music Club is an Advanced track taking place at a music room with 5 instruments. The track has 1 entrance and 3 exits. You can place naval units at the aquarium at the bottom left corner of the room. You can't place towers on the instruments. Track Paths *The bloons come from the top left corner of the room and go straight to the bottom exit (this is the shortest way!) *The bloons come from the top left, take the upper path then go to the bottom right exit *The bloons come from the top left, take the lower path at the first intersection then go to the top exit *The bloons come from the top left, take the lower path at the second intersection then go the bottom right exit Track Secrets *Click on an instrument at any time to pay 5000$ and trigger a song: **Click on the drums to trigger the "Rapid Song": double the speed of all your towers for 5 seconds **Click on the keyboard to trigger the "Power Song": double the popping power of all your towers for 10 seconds **Click on the bass (brownish bass) to trigger the "Blocking Song": slow down all the bloons on screen by 2 times for 10 seconds **Click on the rhythm guitar (red-white guitar) to trigger the "Stunning Song": stun all the bloons on screen for 3 seconds **Click on the lead guitar (orange guitar) to trigger the "Harmonic Song": 5 musician monkeys will appear on the instruments and attack the bloons with music notes. A music note can pop a max amount of 20 bloons at once and can stun bloons. The monkeys will be active for 10 seconds then disappear. *Though the songs only work for 3-10 seconds, they each play for 30 seconds and can't be reactivated until the song is over. You also can't trigger 2 or more songs at once. Trivia *This is an obvious reference to K-On's Light Music Club. *The instruments on the track are the instruments of the main characters of K-On: **Drums: Tainaka Ritsu's Rick Marotta Signature Yamaha Hipgig **Keyboard: Kotobuki Tsumugi's Korg Triton Extreme 88-key(product discontinued so no manufacturer page) **Bass: Akiyama Mio's Fender Vintage Modified Jazz Bass® Left Hand **Rhythm Guitar: Nakano Azusa's Fender Vintage Modified Mustang® **Lead Guitar: Hirasawa Yui's Gibson Les Paul Classic Plus with Heritage Cherry Sunburst finish *The songs, when triggered, will change the BGM to an instrumental version of one of the following K-On songs (for 30 seconds): **Rapid Song: Go! Go! Maniac(a song with a tempo of 250 BPM, need I say more? This is the short version, a Vocaloids cover of the full version can be found here) **Power Song: Kira Kira Days **Blocking Song: Don't Say Lazy (full version is dead) **Stunning Song: Tenshi ni Fureta yo(turn the volume up for this, and it's a shame someone blurred the subs!) **Harmonic Song: Fuwa Fuwa Time (this is subbed in Vietnamese, and here's my musical dream! Shame I don't have enough friends to do this kind of stuff :(() *The way songs become power-ups can be seen as a reference to Sally's Studio's CDs. *The aquarium at the bottom left corner is supposed to be Ton-chan's tank. *The brown rectangle at the left is supposed to be the shelf containing Tsumugi's tea set. *The brown rectangle at the top right corner is supposed to be the bookshelf. *If anyone know to draw the 2 shelves then please update the picture. *The way "Tenshi ni Fureta yo" became the "Stunning Song" is ironic since it's the one song that Azusa DIDN'T participate in, but since it's the song made just for her so I chose it. Category:Tracks Category:Advanced Tracks Category:Special Tracks